pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atomic Bomb-Rock
An INSANELY powerful bomb rock, debuting in Pikmin 4: the wraith's revenge. the only thing more powerful than the Nuclear Bomb-Rock, the only things more dangerous than the unnamed combination of nuclear bomb rocks and Hypersensitive Bomb-Rocks that I call the Insta-Kill Bomb-Rock, the atomic bomb rock and the Super Fast Atomic Bomb-Rock, or the hypersensitive atomic bomb rock (hypersensitive bomb rock + atomic bomb rock = super fast atom bomb, or sfab) are the only things capable of destroying Nuke Resistant Walls, and are EXPONENTIALLY RARE. only necessary in the area Near-End Island. it is blue, has white rock, and glows bright cyan (coincidence? I think not). you have 5 minutes until it explodes. you have to be back at the ship by 0 seconds on the new blue timer on the side of the screen that has an actual timer. the timer's numbers look similar to that of a real life digital clock. sfab's clocks read 3 minutes when you throw it. if you are away from the ship when the timer reaches 0, it shows a cutscene where a blue ring of light grows closer and closer to the bomb rock until they touch. the stone around the energy starts to crumble. light starts shining out of the bomb rock, the screen starts shaking, the speakers make a sound like something is heating up a ton, and than it shows hundreds of pikmin flying into the air, along with all the captains, the ships, the onions, and a giant blue cloud. then the screen says: "GAME OVER. huh, I wonder what happened there?" if you are near the ship when the timer hits 0, it shows a cutscene where all the captains and pikmin are running for the ships. all the captains but one get on in time, but just as the ship lifts of, they grab a leg. also, a few pikmin don't make it, but they see the captain grab a leg of the ship, so some get on the ship leg and the person on the leg lets them in the helmet. the others get in the onion's tractor beams and get inside, get on a leg and get pulled in, or just hold onto the onions for dear life. they lift of, and just in time. all the enemies in the area go to the ship to escape (even the mini-bosses and bosses!). a few bulborbs try to grab legs of the ship. when they go into space, they watch the area fall into ruin below. after they watch the explosion, it shows the map, but for 5 seconds, there is a flash of blue, then it says on the area on the map "Ka---Boooom..." the explosion even sends some of the area's fruits temporarily to nearby areas. some fruits PERMENANTLY change area! you can not visit the area for 3 days! if you activate it in a cave, an Exit Guiser will randomly appear in the sublevel. DO NOT ACTIVATE THESE (unless completely necessary)!!!!!!!!!! Category:Bomb-Rocks Category:hazards